lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Lesbian and Gay Community Appeal Foundation
]] The Lesbian and Gay Community Appeal Foundation is a non-profit foundation based in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, that builds and supports groups and individuals in the lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender/transsexual (LGBT) communities in Ontario. Founded in 1980, the LGCA or "the Appeal" (as it is known locally), is the only organisation of its kind in Canada that raises funds directly for the LGBT community and directly funds similar projects through grants. The Appeal raises funds through an annual giving program and by holding special initiatives. Their mandate includes funding for projects and programs in the areas of education, health, human rights, and arts and culture. Since its inception, the LGCA has raised and donated over $2 million for groups such as the Lesbian Gay Bi Trans Youthline, the Metropolitan Community Church of Toronto, Buddies in Bad Times Theatre, Toronto Pride Day Committee, PFLAG Toronto, Gays and Lesbians of African Descent (GLAD), the Chinese Canadian National Council, Salaam Queer Muslim Community, The 519 Community Centre, the Inside Out Film Festival, and several gay-straight alliances in various high schools in the GTA. After celebrating its 25th anniversary in November 2005, the LGCA's 2006 grant season is currently underway: more money is expected to be given to deserving organisations/individuals than in previous years. Grant recipients 2006 *CKLN Radio – CKLN Pride Week 2006 *Singing OUT! – Rehearsal CDs *Counterpoint Community Orchestra – Capacity Building *Inside Out Lesbian and Gay Film Festival – 2006 Queer Youth Digital Video Project *Mayworks Festival – Full Spectrum *Mpenzi Black Women’s International Film & Video Festival *Trade: Queer Things – A queer fringe magazine *Buddies in Bad Times Theatre – The PrideCab Project *Toronto Women’s Bookstore – In Written Colour *CONTACT Contemporary Music – Pride Concerts *Music Picnic & Tapestry New Opera Works – “knotty together” *Alec Butler – Trans Cab (Explores the lives of Transsexual and Transgendered people in the shelter system) *Moynan King and the King and Dace Collective – “I Have No Gun – A Lesbian Trilogy” *Heather Bain – Archiving Toronto’s Queer Performers *Lucas Silveira & The Cliks *Red Dress Productions - Anna Camillieri & Tristan Whiston – “State of the Queer Nation” *York Region LGBT Community Outreach Program *Halton Organization for Pride & Education & AIDS Action Halton – The New Face of AIDS Conference *Halton Organization for Pride & Education – Human Rights Brochure *Alliance for South Asian AIDS Prevention – Dosti Project *Alliance for South Asian AIDS Prevention – Snehithan Project *Alliance for South Asian AIDS Prevention – Mirchi Project *Lesbian Gay Bi Trans Youthline – Youth Awards 2006 *Agincourt Community Services Association – The Playworks Project *Asian Community AIDS Services – The Taboo and Tales Project *METRAC – Safe Spaces Project *Gay and Lesbian Athletic Association – Peer Mentoring Program *Ontario Rainbow Alliance of the Deaf – Fabulous ORAD! *Planned Parenthood Toronto – Health Care Access & LGBTT Youth *Ten Oaks Project – Camp Ten Oaks *Supporting Our Youth (S.O.Y.) – Essence Workshop Series *Supporting Our Youth (S.O.Y.) – Volunteer Capacity Building *Supporting Our Youth (S.O.Y.) – Handy Trans *Supporting Our Youth (S.O.Y.) – Queer Noise *Metropolitan Community Church Toronto – The Triangle Program *Toronto Tong Zhi Club – Outreach and Survival 101 *FrancoQueer – Celebrating our Diversity in French *The 519 Church Street Community Centre and the Seniors Pride Network – Opening the Closet *The 519 Church Street Community Centre – Trans Fathers 2B *Chinese Canadian National Council ( Toronto Chapter) – Planting the Seeds Project *Lakeshore Collegiate Gay Straight Alliance – Expansion and Development Project 2005 *Ontario Rainbow Alliance of the Deaf (Toronto chapter) *Mayworks Festival *Trash and Ready *CKLN Radio *Singing OUT! *Counterpoint Community Orchestra *Inside Out Lesbian and Gay Film Festival *R. Kelly Clipperton *Mpenzi Black Women’s International Film and Video Festival *Trade: Queer Things *Barbara Brown and Chris Veldhoven *SAWA Philippine Student Workers Activists *Pash.arts (Joanna Reyolds and Amina Ally) *FTM and SOFFA Voices Toronto *East Scarborough Storefront and East Scarborough Boys and Girls Club *Lesbian Gay Bi Trans Youthline *The 519 Church Street Community Centre– TransMen and FTM Homelessness Project *Asian Community AIDS Services – Transgender Support Project *Gay and Lesbian Athletic Association – Peer Mentoring Program *Supporting Our Youth (SOY) – Cross-Ability Working Group *The 519 Church St. Community Centre and Gay Partner Abuse Program – Survivor Support Group *Central Neighbourhood House – “Positive Space at CNH” *Family Services Association, David Kelly Services – “Queering the Family Tree” *Halton Organization for Pride and Education - Halton PFLAG *Supporting Our Youth (SOY) – Volunteer Support Program *Alliance for South Asian AIDS Prevention – Sati Savriti and Queer Positive/Sex Positive Youth *North York Women’s Centre – Pink Triangles Group *Gays and Lesbians of African Descent (GLAD) – Each One Reach One Project *The 519 Church Street Community Centre – Victims Assistance Program *Bill 7 Award Trust – Scholarship Awareness Campaign *Chinese Canadian National Council (Toronto Chapter) – Asian-Canadians for Equal Marriage *Thornhill Secondary School’s Gay Straight Alliance – Pride Week and Conference 2004 *CKLN Radio - Pride Week Programming *Buddies in Bad Times - After school mentorship program *Older LGBTT Program, 519 Church Street Community Centre *Canadian Lesbian and Gay Archives *Counterpoint Orchestra *Inside Out Toronto Lesbian and Gay Film and Video Festival *Native Women in the Arts *2-Spirited People of the First Nation *Gay Partner Abuse Project, 519 Church Street Community Centre *519 Church Street Community Centre - Volunteer Program *AIDS Candlelight Vigil, 519 Church Street Community Centre *Children's Aid Society of Toronto *Lesbian, Gay, Bi, Trans Youth Line *Supporting Our Youth *Sherbourne Health Centre *Black Queer Youth project - Shades of Diversity Resource Guide *519 Church Street Community Centre - Trans Day of Remembrance Ceremony *Central Neighbourhood House *Salaam Queer Muslim Community *Riverdale Immigrant Women's Centre *Mayworks Festival of Working People in the Arts *Cecile Nguyen - Cosmic Bloom *Barb Taylor Coyle and Karleen Pendleton Jimenez *Pride Committee of Peel *SAWA Philippine Student Activist Workers Artists - "HALO Cabaret" 2003 *Planned Parenthood Toronto - TEACH *Buddies In Bad Times Theatre - 25th Anniversary *Inside Out 2003 Queer Youth Digital Video Project *Ontario Council of Agencies Serving Immigrants (OCASI) *The Hardworkin’ Homosexuals *Metro Association of Family Resource Programmes *Counterpoint 2003 *Multicultural Women in Concert *Lesbian Gay Bi Trans Youthline *Voices of Positive Women *Asian Community AIDS Services *Family Services Association of Toronto - The David Kelley Program *Halton Pride Organization *The 519 Church Street Community Centre - "Bad Names Hurt" Verbal Harassment Awareness Project *The 519 Church Street Community Centre - Trans Positive Art Poster Series *The 519 Church Street Community Centre - AIDS Vigil *Centre for Addiction and Mental Health *Jo Si Malaya/Philippine Students Activists Workers Artists (SAWA) *Supporting Our Youth (SOY) - Newcomer and Immigrant Queer Youth Drop-In *Supporting Our Youth (SOY) - Mentoring and Housing Programand potential adult volunteers; *Supporting Our Youth (SOY) - Cowrie Zine Project - Black Queer Youth Board of directors The current volunteer Board of Directors consists of: *Omo Akintan *Marcelo Gomez-Wiuckstern *Larry Hughsam (Co-Chair and Treasurer) *Beth Jordan (Co-Chair) *Doug Kerr (Fundraising Chair) *Sidney Peters *Rupen Seoni *Carol Thames *Brad Wilson *Phil Wong (Executive Director) External links *LGCA website Category:LGBT culture in Toronto Category:LGBT organizations in Canada Category:Organizations based in Toronto Category:Foundations based in Canada